Predator: New Allies  Part Three
by KagamineKame
Summary: If you guesed right you know what I am. Some say that I'm still human. But what do you think?


Predator: New Allies

-Part Three-

New War

**Previously**

[Ku'Rah has awoken!] The Youngblood Hunter shouted to the waiting crowds. One in particular stood up immediately. [She demands the company of Honored Chicu.] He said, his eyes looking at the Hunter standing in the crowd. He jumped from the side of the room he was on and landed next to the Youngblood. [H-Honored Chicu…] He said, mystified. [Where?] Chicu demanded. The youngblood simply pointed to a small room, shielded by a curtain. Chicu opened it and stepped inside…

His Hunt Sister was nowhere to be seen. There were three Hunters in the room, not counting himself. Two medics and a female, who Chicu couldn't help but notice was nude. Although she was different. Her skin was oddly colored and had a few stitches placed randomly. Her most outstanding feature was the silver tail that was flicking back and forth impatiently. It was then that Chicu knew who she was. The medic walked up to him. [Your plan worked. Her body performs perfectly. Her speech patterns haven't changed. She can move just like she did before.] Chicu pushed past the medic. The female sitting on the gurney looked at him. Sitting, she was his height of seven and a half feet. But he knew she was much taller. [Chicu?] She asked. Chicu lunged at her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. [Thank Paya. I thought I lost you.] He said, tightening his grip on Raiven. She finally hugged him back, a moment of love between them. The medic cleared his throat. [We'll leave the two of you…] He motioned for the other medic to follow. When they had left the room, Raiven pulled out of the loving embrace. [Where are the girls?] She demanded. Chicu walked out of the room and returned with Sue and Ann. The two of them wore animal hides over their now lightly toned muscles. Each had a combi stick slung over their backs and a wrist bracer. Their masks, Unblooded, were held on their shoulders. Sue looked questioningly at the Hunter on the gurney. Then Ann led her carefully up to Raiven. Sue held out her hand, feeling Raiven's new mandibles. "Who are you?" she asked. Raiven looked closer. Sue's eyes up close were a milky white. She was blind. [It's me. Raiven. Remember?] Sue recoiled slightly. "How can you be Raiven? Raiven was human." She pointed out. Raiven looked down at her hands for what seemed like the millionth time. She had been in a slight state of shock when she woke in the body of a female Hunter. [I know.] Raiven answered. [I don't know how it was possible, but I'm not human anymore. I was saved by transforming, though.] Sue listened carefully to Raiven's voice. Then she smiled. "It is you!" Sue ran up and embraced Raiven. _Again with the hugs…_ Raiven thought. [Ann…] Chicu said to the other girl. Ann said nothing but instead stomped out of the room. [Ann, wait!] Raiven called, standing. At full height, Raiven was eight and a half feet tall. She began to walk out of the room, but Chicu stopped her. [You might want to check out your new armor.] Raiven ran to the back room, and tossed her armor on. It was lightweight and fitting. She realized her old leather and bronze armor wouldn't fit anymore. She ran out of the door, the crowds all gasping at the sight of her.

**Ann**

She had already made it away from the crowd, all of them trying to stop her. She didn't know where she was going, although she knew the ship inside and out. She probably shouldn't go to her room. Chicu would suspect her to go there. Maybe the training arena…? [Ann!] She whirled around. Raiven was running behind her. Yep, she was going to the training arena. "You fucking murderer!" She yelled at Raiven. She turned and ran towards the training arena, where she could fight her and not be called Bad Blood. As she ran, Ann put on her mask Raiven arrived in the arena behind her. Ann hid in the rafters, her cloaking device on. Raiven stepped into the arena, completely oblivious to what she was about to experience. "It's your fault Billie's dead!" The voice echoed around the battlegrounds. Raiven put on her mask and pulled out her combi stick. [No it isn't! I saved your ass!] Ann jumped down from the ceiling. "But you didn't save Billie's." She removed her cloaking device and pointed her combi stick at Raiven. [What are you doing?] Chicu and Sue ran in, gazing from the boundary lines. Raiven ignored her Hunt Brother and readied her stance. "I hope you're prepared to get your ass kicked." Ann taunted. [I will do anything to ease your pain.] Ann charged, Raiven easily deflecting her combi. Raiven jumped, flipping in the air and landing on Ann's other side, slicing her shoulder. Ann whirled around, clutching her shoulder, now bleeding uncontrollably. In her fury, Ann shot her combi straight into Raiven's chest. Fortunately, it wasn't a fatal wound. The glowing green ooze that was now Raiven's blood was squirting all over the floor of the arena. Ann walked up and yanked the combi out of Raiven's chest. "_That_ was for Billie."

**Raiven**

[What was that?] She demanded as Ann walked away, the edge of her combi stick glowing green from her blood. Chicu jumped down from the border with Sue on his back. [That was apparently vengeance for her brother.] Raiven pushed against her wound, trying to keep pressure on it. [She blames you for his death.] Sue clarified. [Why?] Raiven groaned. [Before we tell you that, you need to get that wound dressed.] Chicu removed his medi-pack and pulled out a simple bottle of vein cauterizing fluid. Raiven cringed at the pain, but did not yell. [So, why again, does Ann think I caused Billie's death?] Sue sat down. [You were close enough to kill anyone who tried to harm us.] She said. [You killed everyone from Weyland-Yutani after they killed Billie. Ann was hoping you'd die throughout the whole week.]

**Weyland-Yutani**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Weyland demanded. "It means, Mr. Weyland, sir, that the Weyland-Yutani voyage to investigate the crashed ship in Forks, Washington was destroyed and no evidence was left behind." Yutani repeated for the fifth time. "That truck was bullet proofed and armor plated!" He yelled. "Yes, Mr. Weyland, sir, but it wasn't bullets that destroyed it." Weyland sighed and sunk into his fancy, leather, Switzerland imported swivel chair. "You said there was footage?" Yutani nodded and pulled out her laptop. "Camera one…" The video pulled up, showing the P.O.V. from the bullet proofed, armor plated truck. Everything was in order, the defense troops guarding the truck, when eight figures stepped out of the trees. One was about seven feet tall, the other six. They were followed by three children and three of the "bugs" from past inter-galactic voyages made by Weyland-Yutani. The one who was six feet tall leaped over to the truck and killed all the men. For a split second, he face was seen, but Weyland did not catch it. Then the truck exploded, leaving the camera with only static. "Camera two…" Yutani said, pecking a few buttons on the laptop. The P.O.V. camera of one of Weyland-Yutani's trained soldiers pulled up. It showed the eight figures again, but closer. He shot the smallest child, and one of the others ran to him. The three "bugs" suddenly began to shake, as if something inside them had snapped. Then the one, six feet tall, leapt over and slashed at him, but his camera stayed on. When the slaughter was done, the six foot tall one ran up to the seven foot tall one and embraced it. Suddenly, one of the "bugs" jumped on its back. Its scream gave away hat it was female. The camera picked up some of the conversation. "Fucking shoot -!" The girl yelled. "Tur'ukha - -…" Said the other. It was speaking in an unknown language. Then the "bug" used it's "tongue" (as Weyland-Yutani called it) and nearly killed the girl. Then they were gone. "Yutani, that wasn't a fatal blow. That girl is still alive!" Yutani sighed. "You want the girl and her tall companion." Weyland nodded. Yutani sighed again and hit the intercom button. "Send troops out to sector 52. Possible alien spacecraft landing. Weyland wants the female specimen right away."

**Raiven**

[Ann?] Said Raiven cautiously, knocking lightly on the door of Ann's chambers. "Go away!" Her strained voice said it all. Ann had been crying. Raiven ignored her and walked inside. Ann was on her alien like bed made from the exoskeletons of dead serpents with only her animal skins on. The metal plates were thrown in a corner, no care intended. Her hair was down and her shoes were perched at the foot of her bed. [Damn, you're really pissed at me, huh?] Raiven asked. Ann said nothing, but glared at Raiven, sending cold chills down her spine. [Listen, I know you think I should've sacrificed myself for Billie, but-] "There is no 'but'! Billie died! You were protecting Chicu! Is he more important to you than my brother was?" Raiven was hurt by these words. [Look, I felt pain when he died too! I may not be human, but I still have feelings!] Ann began to cry again. "No! I know you have feelings, but-but-" she sobbed. Raiven began to feel her pain, and held her in a loving grasp. "I don't need you." Ann managed to say. Raiven chuckled. [Oh, contraire. I think you do.] A scream was heard outside, if you could call it that. To say a Hunter screamed is to say that something horrible was happening. And indeed something was. "Raiven, what was that?" Ann said, her voice small and weak. [I'm not sure, just put on your armor. Get your weapons, too. I'll com you when it's clear.] Ann nodded, and Raiven stepped out into the main room. A fellow Hunter was speared through the stomach by a long, electrified spear, maybe ten feet long. The glowing green blood of the Hunter was trickling slowly down the pole, sizzling against the electricity. A long, blue light flashed through the blood red sky. And impaled another Hunter. The same bloodcurdling scream was heard, only this one was young, and female. [No!] The voice was extremely young. A newborn Hunter. What could've done this? Ann's voice came up on the com. "What's going on out there? I feel useless standing here, listening to those cries!" Raiven didn't answer for a bit, still gazing at the impaled Hunter in front of her. [Don't come. Get Chicu. Please…] Raiven's voce was shaking slightly, and Ann went to find Chicu. Raiven began to shake, her pulse skyrocketing. [Clan Leader Ku'Rah?] A small voice said from behind her. Raiven began panting. [Ku'Rah?] The voice was far away to her. The crowds of Hunters around the impaled body melted away. Raiven fell to her knees, still panting. Then, she roared at the heavens, mourning for the loss of an unarmed brother. The soothing voice of Chicu broke her rage. [Raiven! What happened?] She jumped up, turning to her Hunt Brother. [I was… I don't know what… happened…] Her stance began to falter, and she collapsed in Chicu's arms.

**Chicu**

Carrying his Hunt Sister to her chambers, Chicu couldn't suppress the urge to hold her in a loving embrace, to show her that he loved her, but he would have to bear it. She was in shock, and would hopefully be mildly pleased to find the impaled bodies removed and properly disposed of. He was glad she had only seen the body of a Youngblood. The female that was killed was not only a new mother, but Raiven's mentor from childhood. The thought occurred to him that the pup himself had been there to witness his mother's gruesome death. He pushed the thought from his mind, returning to the fantasy of stroking Raiven's elegant body. Impossible, but better than the pup's mother. "What happened to her?" Ann asked, breaking Chicu's trance. [It's shock, I think. There was a reason I didn't let you see it.] Ann fell silent. It was all she could do. Chicu considered placing Raiven in his chambers, but then changed his mind. Better to put her in a familiar area. [Where's Sue?] Chicu asked, not knowing what else to say. "Oh…" Ann said, obviously caught off guard by this question. "Training. With T'Ankho." Chicu was slightly puzzled at this, but mildly pleased. Sue was not exactly a friend of T'Ankho, so the fact that they were training together was uplifting. [Well, that's good.] Ann stared at him. He had answered a little too cheerfully. [I apologize. I needed something to lighten the mood…] He glanced at Ann. [Did a swell job of that.]

-x-x-x-

The alarms blared. This was the only alarm for the worst infestation: humans. How could this be? They were halfway across the universe. But no mistaking it. The yellow lights with the steady _blarna-blarna-blarna! _ [Raiven!]

**Raiven**

Sleep. Peaceful sleep. The idea of a mate, any mate, but the deep, inner longing for Chicu. It was sleep. Peaceful sleep… _Blarna-blarna-blarna!_ Her eyes shot open. The flashing yellow lights burned into her pupils. Humans? How? They were far, far away from Earth. It would take a lot of power, troops, and aircrafts to get to the homeplanet. [Weyland-Yutani.] She growled the name. _They_ had killed Billie. _They_ had nearly ruined her chance of ever becoming Honored in the clan. But they had _killed_ two precious members of the clan as well. And Raiven thirsted for blood. She jumped out of bed, tossed her armor on, and ran out into the open. The dark, looming figure of a Weyland-Yutani aircraft hovered over Raiven. [How could this have happened?]

**Weyland-Yutani {Troops**

**{Delta One Team**

**{Lt. Yuri Monarch**

Monarch steadied the controls. The Company had simply told them that they were looking for a female extra-terrestrial at this planet's coordinates. When she asked, "How will we even know the female?" The Company representative smirked. "You will know when you see her." Monarch didn't know what to think of that. But hovering over the strange planet, one female in particular stood out. Because of her silver tail. "Guys, get up here!" She called to the rest of the Delta One Team. It wasn't much of a team, only the Lieutenant, Private Morrison, Sergeant Phillips, and the young trainee, Burt. The Lieutenant had kept her title, they would get a new General assigned soon, and led the Delta One Team. "Think that's it?" Burt's eager voice asked. "No!" Morrison said in a sarcastic tone. "It's the Burger King!" Monarch turned to Morrison. "Quit it with the attitude. We're all with W.Y. here." Morrison rolled his eyes. Phillips came up and sat in the co-pilot's chair, inspecting the feminine creature. "It does seem different from the rest…" She suddenly pointed at the ship and the video screens blanked out in static. "What?" Yelled Burt in despair. "I just installed those!" He whined. Burt was a bit of a whiner, but we all shared his shock in this. It was intelligent enough to know _where_ the cameras were. Which meant… "It's encountered us before." Phillips said utter shock in his voice.

**Raiven**

She had fired a wrist missile at the ship's camera. Now they would have to land. They killed Billie. They would pay. And Raiven was going to make sure they paid in their own blood. "Raiven!" Sue called from behind. She turned to see Chicu, Ann, and Sue running up, armed and ready for battle. The ship landed behind her. A black woman with red hair climbed out. Raiven and the others went into stealth mode. Then a younger looking man with a close cut on his head clambered clumsily out. A tall looking man with many battle scars stepped out and an angry looking youth with blonde hair. Raiven felt a bit of unfairness, remembering that she had once been human herself. But then it was gone. She felt Sue's presence as she removed her animal skins and revealed the t-shirt and jeans beneath. Raiven knew what she was about to do…

**Sue**

She carefully came out of stealth mode, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't see the people, but she could feel them moving. She ran in their direction, weeping. "Oh, please help me!" She cried. The black woman was who she ran into, and the voice of Lt. Monarch attempted to soothe the young girl. "It's alright." She said. "No, it's not!" Said a pessimistic voice. The private walked up to Monarch. "That girl is probably going to d" Monarch placed her hands over the weeping girl's ears. "I! Un so rr ee! I own o ow oo ah ee unduh is! Oh oo o ut? Fuck you!" His last words were loud enough for Sue to hear. Then Monarch removed her hands from her ears and pulled the private away. The man with scars on his face walked up to her and said in a much gentler voice, "Ignore the private. He's a good fighter, but a little pessimistic. How did you get here?" Sue quickly made up a story in her head, even though she was getting a bit of a headache from crying. "I got lost and this nice man in a marine suit tried to help me but the he disappeared and then I disappeared. Something took me and the nice man!"* The man with the scars smiled. "Well, we'll try our best to get you out of here. I'm Sergeant Phillips." He said, holding out a hand. Sue took it, as if to shake, but flipped him over. She ran as fast as she could over to the pile of armor and changed fast into them, her grey helmet last. Suddenly, the tall, female appeared with a slightly shorter male and another human girl in the armor. "Sergeant Phillips, you and your crew are trespassing on federal property." Ann stated.

**Weyland-Yutani {Troops**

**{Delta One Team**

**{Lt. Yuri Monarch**

Monarch walked up to the four odd figures, her eyes trailing on the female. "How are we trespassing?" Burt asked nervously. "I thought Weyland-Yutani sent us here on purpose!" The tallest human girl gave a chuckle under her mask. "They might have, but I'm removing the authority." Private Morrison chuckled back, "Oh, a fifteen year old girl is going to stop us?" She stepped forward. "I am sixteen and I'm not just any girl. I am Annabelle Weyland, and I hold more power than my father. You must leave now. That is an order, Delta One Team." Her voice was firm, demanding. "We were sent here for one reason." Phillips said. "Her!" He pointed at the eight and a half foot tall female. Monarch had no doubts that Delta One would win. The creatures didn't know it, but there were ten other ships, all prepared with snipers, sleep gas, tranquilizers, and many other weapons. Monarch had no doubts that Delta One would win. Two tranqs shot into the exposed necks of the girls, falling unconscious to the ground instantly. "Ann!" The female shouted. The team was shocked. She had spoken in English. A troop, unseen by the two hulking creatures, came up behind the male and stabbed at his collarbone. The male roared and fell to the ground, glowing green liquid oozing from its wound. Then the female turned and looked back at Monarch and her team. She stood still and helf out her hands in surrender. Burt walked up and placed a mask on her face, sleeping gas, and she instantly fell asleep.

* The marine mentioned is my tribute to Lt. James lugnerische. Never had a better online friend.


End file.
